Trailers
by ListentoURheart
Summary: I'm going to give you a whole bunch of up coming stories and you decide which ones you want me to write first to last. BTW, if anyone is interested in co-authorship with any of the stories just tell me in your Reviews. Love you guys
1. Chapter 1: A Dirt Road through Eternity

**A/N: Thanks for checking out my futures stories where you get to decide what which I do first to last. The first choice is called A Dirt Road Through Eternity. Enjoy.**

**This story is not yet rated...**

**I don't own anything but my own words.**

**Sonny Munroe.**

I flip on the radio and take a sip from my coffee.

My phone starts to ring. I recognize the ringtone right away. I don't want to speak to him...

I throw the phone across the car. One soft cold tear slides down my cheek and there come plenty more.

Green...Yellow...Red.

I bring the car to a stop and take another drink. I see a bright light in front of me.

I look closer to see a red corvette on the wrong side of the road headed straight for me.

I put my hand to the glass, and before I can take another breath...

**Chad Dylan Cooper.**

Don't ignore me. Please pick up. It goes to her voice mail.

My heart falls and I take another swig from the bottle. I start to feel light headed.

I pay the bartender and walk shakily out to my car.

My vision goes shaky. Whatever, I have to get home.

I hit the gas hard and swing sideways onto the road. Horns beep and people scream but I don't seem to notice them...

I can't really say what happens next but...the look in her eyes was the worst feeling in my world.

**They both wake up at the same time...In the same place.**

My head still pounds from the glass that flew from the other car.

I slowly stand to my feet and stand clueless. Where am I?

All I see before me is an endless dirt road that seems to go on forever...

**She just found herself walking down this never ending road.**

Nothing changes...Nothings different. Same road. Same sky.

Will I ever know anything about what's happening? I don't even know who I am...

**They were never supposed to meet on the same road...**

"And as punishment for what you've done in life, you will have to take the walk...Down the dirt road...Forever...Alone"

**She found a glitch...A loop hole.**

I stop suddenly. My heart pounds fast in my chest. A small bunny sits sniffing the road.

But I must have seen it before...But I swear I haven't...I've been walking for hours...days...

I turn towards it...Forgetting all about staying straight on the dirt path.

I see a reflection of a blonde man through a clear wall...He seems to be walking...Trudging down the path.

I step off the road and suddenly I'm on the other side and I see him before me.

He doesn't say a word just stares.

**Nothing prepared him for the moment that was her.**

She just stares at me. Doesn't she remember?

"Please...I don't know who I am...Where I am and I'm scared..." She whispers near tears.

**So they begin down the same dirt path together. But what will they find along the way?**

**Secrets? Lies? Love maybe?**

"Please don't go Sonny! Let's just keeping walking." Chad sobs.

I shake my head backing away. "You can't stay on this road forever Chad..."

He looks deeply into my eyes. "With you I could..."


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Love

**Sonny has the perfect life and the perfect boyfriend.**

"Sonny Munroe...Will you marry me?" Greg asks getting down on his knee.

I gasp. "Oh Greg! Of cour..."

**But when someone threatens Sonny's life...**

"Why are they after me!" I sob screaming at my mom's bodyguard.

"You're the president of the CIA's daughter... You could make a good Hostage."

**She will have to call in for a body guard. **

"She must be protected! She's my fiancée!"

**He didn't except her to be so perfect.**

I knock on the door waiting for the president to answer.

I was given two rules. Protect her, and don't fall in love. Please, she will fall for me.

The door opens and my entire world slows.

"Uhm, are you the body guard...Hi. I'm Sonny." She says with a face so angelic I can barely stand it.

She isn't like the president at all. Her face is hard and worn but her daughters...

Is gorgeous and flawless as if it was just made to be touched. Her brown loose curls hang past her shoulders and she wears a sweet perfume.

I can feel my hands start to sweat from just looking at her but then...She smiles.

Ah, that beautiful amazing smile.

**She didn't except him to be so sweet.**

"Chad it's fine okay! Rich guys come on to me all the time!" I whisper.

"Yeah...they have no business being kings, flirting with a goddess."

My heart slows and for the first time I see the pure innocence and caring in his ocean blue eyes.

I give a small smile walking towards my room, feeling his gaze on my back.

**He teaches her everything she needs to know...**

"Now all you have to do is pull back the trigger...It's not hard. Your mom does it all the time."

She gives the gun a disgusted look and I smile. "If you haven't noticed Mr. Cooper, I am not my mother..."

"I know..." I whisper.

**He just didn't except to fall in love in the process.**

"And...you just...pull back..." I whisper getting lost in her brown eyes.

"Chad..." Sonny whispers cautiously.

I softly caress her cheek smiling sweetly at her.

**Neither did She...**

"Chad!" I scream through the rain.

I run to him as fast as I can throwing myself into his arms.

"Don't leave me again." I sob as he presses his lips against mine pulling me closer.

**Will they get their happily ever after?**

"Sonny..." Chad whispers grabbing for my hand.

I pull away sadly shaking my head. "Chad...you were nothing more than my bodyguard..."

I look into his blue eyes and all the hope is replaced with hurt and rejection.

"Chad wait..." I cry as he turns running out from the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Identites

**Demi Lovato has the perfect everything. **

"But you're Demi Lovato! You have everything! You're dating Nick Jonas!"

I sigh. "Sometimes I wish...I was someone else..."

**But when the question is popped...something goes wrong...**

"Demi...Will you marry me?" Nick smiles.

Regret fills my heart.

"I'm sorry Nick I just...I can't!" I sob running from the park.

"Demi wait!" Nick cries.

**She becomes a totally different person...**

I watch in the mirror as my black wild hair melts away to light brown and loosely curly.

My name...Is now Sonny Munroe...A nobody.

**She goes to high school without anyone knowing.**

"Hi I'm Lucy." The red haired girl smiles.

_Think Sonny think Sonny. _

"I'm Sonny." I say smiling big.

**She never excepted to meet him...**

"Come on baby! Give me some of that..." He smirks trying to move against me.

I push him back. "Get away from me! I told you no!"

He pushes his lips to mine and I can feel fear growing in my stomach.

Suddenly his weight is lifted off of me and I slowly open my eyes.

I see that blonde guy from biology class knock him to the ground.

He turns and looks at me. "Sorry about that..."

I shrug. "Happens all the time..."

He stares. "Really? I guess that means I'll be following you all the time now."

I look down smiling a bit.

"I'm Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." He offers his hand.

"Dem...I mean Sonny. Sonny Munroe."

He chuckles. "Are you sure about that?"

"Very." I smile.

**Time flies...And they fall in love.**

He brings his lips against mine and it's heaven.

I never want this night to end.

**But he doesn't actually love her...just who she was pretending to be.**

**Can she get him to love her? Or will Nick find her before it's too late?**


	4. Chapter 4: Dimenstional Love

**A regular day at Condor Studios...**

"Fine!" Sonny screams at him.

"Good!" Chad says raising his nose high.

"Good!" Sonny screams turning her back.

"Fine!" Chad cries after her wanting to have the last word.

"Ugh!" Sonny rolls her eyes stomping away.

Chad watches her walk away but has to bring his eyes away with strength.

**Can quickly turn to something...Much more.**

I knock on the dressing room hard. "Tawni! Open the door!"

Suddenly a feel a hard object on the top of my head and my eyes slowly close as I fall with a thud.

**Sonny walks up in her dressing room...**

There is a pounding in my head and I slowly sit up groaning.

I open my eyes to be in my dressing room on a chair.

**But...Is it really **_**her **_**dressing room...**

Things are different...The tiger print chair Tawni has...Is now zebra...

**Let alone her world?**

"Hey babe." Chad smiles pulling my lips to his.

When he pulls away a slap him across the face and he comes back shocked.

"How dare you!" I scream.

**But when she tries to find her way back to her own world...She falls in love.**

"Sunshine...You need to stop trying to get back to where ever...you belong right here with me."

He stares in my eyes in such a way I feel like I'm floating and a blush works it's way up my neck.

**But when she finally gets back will she finally realize that she loves him?**

"What are you talking about Munroe? No one here likes you." Chad snaps.

Tears swell in my eyes and he just stares at me. "What's happening to you Sonny?"

"I...I want my Chad back..." I sob starting to turn.

He grabs my arm softly. "Sunshine look! I'm right here..."

I look into his eyes and cry harder. "No! It isn't you!"

The love in his eyes is covered up by something dark and hard.

**Will Sonny ever realize the difference between the real world...And a state of mind?**

"No...It was real...All of it...Chad was real..." I whisper.

"I am real Sonny..." Chad says next to me.

I shake my head sadly. "But...you don't...love me like he did..."

Chad eyes are filled with shock. "L-Love?"

**Or will Chad finally realize the truth he's been hiding?**

"I don't want you to leave me...I would die without you!" He sobs staring at me.

My mouth drops and I don't have anything more to say except...

**Read Dimensional Love soon! **


	5. Vote!

**A/N: Hey Channy lovers! Thanks for reading my trailers and I love every single review good and bad I got. Okay so that's it so put them in order of what you want first and last and I will try to make everyone happy. Well, summer break is here and I will update but I won't be around very much so if you want to communicate with me, or just be my bestestest friend, just send me an email. My email is below. Thanks for everything!**

**Dancing_through_**


	6. Chapter 6: Forbidden Love Chapter 1

Okay it was a tie between Forbidden Love and Dimensional So Imma write each first chapter than vote again, Kay? Good.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story and if you think you've read something like this, I'm sorry but I got the idea from a show called Burn Notice...I didn't steal any stories sooo don't go hating on me. Enjoy :) By the way you'll realize when Chad comes, she contradicts everything she used to believe about her bodyguards.!**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Sonny with a Chance**

**Chapter 1: Another gone, One more to go**

"Ms. Munroe." A hesitant voice whispers.

I groan rolling over. Then I realize it was a male voice. I look up to see my bodyguard standing there smiling down on me.

I gasp pulling the covers up to my chin, realizing I'm not appropriately dressed.

"Mr. Ferraro...I do remember telling you that unless it's an emergency, my room is off limits." I snap getting to my feet and folding my arms across my chest.

"You know, I was thinking we could start going on a first name basis..." He trails off.

_Oh Great._ "Why would we do that? What's the point?" I ask innocently

He steps towards me catching me off guard. "I like you Sonny...alot. I mean there's no way a guy like Greg, and an amazing girl like you belong together..."

"You're right...I'll Change that right now..." I smile walking outside my room.

I bump right into a security guard. "Can you like, not stand in front of my freaking door _all_ the time!"

I walk down the winding stairs and walk up to my mom's office. "Can I talk to her?" I growl.

"Do you have an appointment?" He says dully. I raise a brow looking at him. "Charles...I'm pretty sure I don't need your stupid appointment to see my mom!"

I push him aside and step through the doors. Greg sits in the chair across from her.

"Greg! What are you doing here?" I ask dumbly. He smiles kissing my forehead.

"I came to see you of course." He grins. I wrap my arms around him.

"What's wrong sweetie? I have work to do?" My mom says not looking up.

"Uhm...I wanna fire my bodyguard." I say carefully since Greg is here.

"What! You've fired like 10 this month!" Greg says staring at me outraged.

"I don't wanna bodyguard anymore...They always get in my space..." I say trying to hint to my mom.

She rolls her eyes sighing. "Greg can I talk to Sonny for a moment."

Greg walks out and she groans. "Why do they all fall in love with you!"

I shrug. "I don't know..."

"That one was really cute Sonny! Why don't you date him?" Mom asks.

"Mom! I'm dating Greg, remember?" I cry embarrassed.

"I don't feel like he's right for you..." She sighs biting her pen thinking.

"Whatever." I sigh standing. "No more bodyguards to get me to fall for..."

My mom rolls her eyes sighing. "Fine..."

"Sonny...Do you wanna go for a walk?" Greg asks nervously.

I smile taking his hand. "Sure."

We walk through the streets of California smiling and small talking.

He finally stops by a bench and sits down looking sick.

"Greg! Are you okay? You don't look so good..." I say sitting down next to him.

"I have something to say..." He says barely above a whisper.

"Okay...?" I say a bit confused.

He takes my hand and sighs. "Sonny...Willyoumarryme?"

He says it sooo fast I can barely understand. "I'm sorry what?"

"Sonny Munroe...Will you marry me?" Greg asks getting down on his knee.

My heart beats faster but I don't feel that feeling of true love and happiness.

I gasp. "Oh Greg! Of cour..."

Suddenly something flies quickly past my head and Greg jumps pulling me out of the way and I suddenly realize it was a bullet.

_Why...Would anyone wanna kill me?_

Greg grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Come on! Hurry up!"

"Where are we going!" I cry in-between sobs. I'm sooo scared.

"We have to get out of here!" He says pulling me.

"Why are they after me!" I sob screaming at my mom's bodyguard.

"Sonny...It's okay..." Greg says trying to hold me. I push away.

"Tell me! Why?" I scream.

"You're the president of the CIA's daughter... You could make a good Hostage."

I throw myself into the chair sobbing.

"She must be protected! She's my fiancée! Get her another bodyguard!" Greg screams.

"If you insist..." Mom says grabbing someone good.

"Hey, get me a bodyguard..." Mom says as me and Greg leave the room.

I can't wait to meet the next bodyguard...NOT!


End file.
